The Scientist and The Witch's Love
by SlavSkeleton
Summary: Penny attempts to go on a date with Ashley. Will she succeed in doing so? Or will she get caught and arrested
1. Chapter 1

The Scientist and The Witch's Love

Chapter 1

**( I do not own these characters, all credits go to Nintendo and it's rightful owners. The story is done by SlavSkeleton which is me )**

Somewhere in Diamond City lives a company called Warioware Inc. Inside the company, Wario and crew are discussing about what new game they can make ever since Warioware Gold's success. Wario thinks it should be called Warioware Quick… nobody agreed, so then Red came up with Warioware Motion but they wouldn't know how the switch joy cons would work with motion since only the right joy con has motion. So they scrapped that. "I think maybe we should remaster the 1st Warioware, and maybe add some new characters." Explained Mona. "But a remaster wouldn't make me- I mean us enough money" said Wario. After 5 minutes of ideas the crew decided to just call it Warioware.

In the lunchroom, Ashley and red discussed what monster they would create. "I think we should try making a dry fishy bo-..spike.", said Red. "Okay then we would need a spike ball and some bones.", explained Ashley.

After the day was over Penny stepped out of Warioware Inc and noticed Ashley flying to her house, _"Hmm maybe I can find out where Ashley lives and maybe…. confess my secret love to her"_ and so Penny decided to follow Ashley to her mansion.

( Yeah, so I'm not expecting anyone noticing this story I made and if you do see this, sorry if it doesn't make sense and/or there's a lot of grammar errors. But hey if you like or dislike that's your opinion )


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Penny arrived at Ashley's Mansion and thought that if she knocked on the door nobody would answer, so she decided sneaking in was best. As she entered the mansion she had memories of Luigi's Mansion because of how similar Ashley's house was. Penny was amazed on how beautiful the mansion is, but went back on track to look for Ashley. "_Now where would Ashley be? The bedroom?", _Penny moves upstairs to the bedroom". As she approached Ashley's room Penny ends up tripping on a rat that died 2 days ago.

Back in Ashley's bedroom, Red wakes up from the noise he herd. "_What the hell was that?", _thought Red as he went out the bedroom to check. Penny saw the door opening and went back downstairs to hide. Red checks the attic only to find nothing but a old book that Ashley used to read, So he went back to bed.

Penny then goes back upstairs to look for the bedroom, She goes to the attic to check there. All of a sudden Red chloroforms Penny leaving her knocked out. "_Penny!?_ _What's she doing here?_", He brings Penny to the downstairs basement. Chains her leg and then returns back to bed.

—

Monday July 15 20XX 7:45 AM

It was the morning shift for Warioware Inc, Mona working on her micro games, 9-Volt is basically copy and pasting every micro game he made, Wario being the fatass he is and Jimmy T working on his Micro games with his cat. "Where's Ashley, Red and Penny! They should be here by now!" Said Wario in a angered tone. "Can't you be patient for once" said 9-Volt, Wario was about to swear but realized 5-Volt is here so he goes back to his office.

8:47 AM

Ashley and Red finally arrives and begins working on their micro-games. "Red, you sound a bit weird? Is there something wrong?", asked Ashley. "N-No, why'd you ask?", Red said in a stressful tone. "I only asked because I heard a noise at exactly midnight, don't lie to me!", angered Ashley. "Ashley it must be in your dreams you heard the noise", explained 9-Volt. The break alarm sounded, "BREAK TIME!", said Wario out of nowhere. During break time Wario was pissed Penny didn't come to work, but 18-Volt came at exactly when break time happens. "So what do you think happened to Penny?", 9-Volt asked. "Well if I recall, there was a noise I heard during midnight.", explained Ashley. "What kind of noise is it?", asked 5-Volt. "I recall the noise of someone tripping, but it could've been someone near the mansion.", explained Ashley. "Wait a sec then that means-...BREAK TIMES OVER! YA TWATS!", yelled Wario.

—

July 16 20XX 3:00 AM

Red went to go to the basement to check on Penny, for some reason she was still asleep. "Maybe I put too much chloroform on Penny.", said Red feeling bad. Then all of sudden she started waking up. "Mmmmmm, Ashley you're so hot…", moaned Penny. "OKAY WHAT THE FUCK!?", yelled Red. "Red! What's going on- WHAT THE!?"' screamed Ashley. "Okay don't panic, I-I can e-explain." worried Red. "EXPLAIN!? HELL NO! FIRST OF ALL, WHY AREN'T YOU SLEEPING, SECOND OF ALL WHY THE FUCK IS PENNY IN OUR BASEMENT CHAINED ON HER GOD DAMN LEG!", yelled Ashley again. "OH EXCUUUUUSE ME YOU BITCH! SHE PROBABLY WAS HERE TO STEAL THINGS OR TO KIDNAP YOU! DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I CHAINED HER FOR NO REASON AT ALL!", yelled Red. "Ugh! HOW DARE YOU-", Ashley got interrupted by Red. "I DON'T GIVE A CRAP IF I DISRESPECT MY MISTRESS. SO YOU KNOW WHAT?". Red transforms himself into a bat and knocks Ashley out cold. Then returns back to normal and chloroform's Penny again, and adding a extra chain to Ashley's leg. Connecting the two chains together, then locks the basement door and returns to bed.

**Will Red tell the truth to the company or will he lie to the company?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

In the morning, Red was having breakfast at Warioware Inc for some reason. Usually he eats with Ashley but after midnight he decided to just eat before working. Wario came in first and noticed red "Um, Red why did you come here so early?", asked Wario. "Oh it's… a bit complicated.", "Oh, okay" Wario said. Mona then came in a 1 hour later only to find Red chilling until the time him and Ashley went to work came. And yet Penny never came in which got Dr. Crygor even more concerned. When the gang came in Wario then continued the meeting about what new micro games to add and what to copy and paste. "I think we should add new Nintendo games.", Requested 9-Volt. "Yea like Earthbound.", added 5-Volt. "Alright I'll see what I can do.", said Wario. "Ash- oh yeah that's right she isn't here, I think we should add Mike as a micro game character, we could use Mic mini games.", added Wario. "Uhhh but I'm already one back in Warioware: Touched!", added Mike.

2 hours later the gang decided to find a new person to add and add new Nintendo games. "So Jimmy, who do you want as a new character?", asked Mona. Jimmy thought about it but realized it wasn't a good idea to bring Jimmy P back. "I have no idea", replied Jimmy T. While Mona thought bringing Joe as a new character might be awesome 18-Volt wanted to see if 13-Amp could be hired for mic games. Young Cricket thought about bringing Master Mantis for mic games but he had other important things to do. "_Wonder if Ashley and Penny woken up_", thought Red. He decides to ask Dribble and Spitz to drive him to Ashley's Mansion. When Red arrived he went inside to check on the 2 girls, they were both awake and Red didn't want to disturb them before midnight. So he cooked up 2 meals and slides them under the basement door and went straight to bed.

—

2:00 AM | July 17 20XX

Red woke up earlier than expected so he went to go call Wario using a small cellphone he had in case he lost Ashley. "Hello? Who's calling me?", asked Wario. "Yea, it's Red I was wondering if I can have a day off today?", asked Wario. "Sure, but tomorrow your pay will be a bit cu-", Red interrupted Wario. "Yea Yea I know the risk, have a nice sleep.", Red then ended the call and went to the basement. When he went inside, the 2 girls were resting until Red yelled at them. "HEY! WAKE THE FUCK UP!", yelled Red. Both of the girls woke up, Penny didn't realize what was going on but Ashley looked at Red in a pissed off way. "Now Ashley obviously you're here for pissing me off… but Penny what were you doing here?", asked Red. "_Oh man, I don't wanna reveal my intentions with Ashley yet_", thought Penny. "Well I wanted to visit… and not get held hostage.", said Penny. 3 minutes of talking later Ashley's hair turned white which scared Penny but now didn't seem to bother Red anymore. "Ashley, I'm gonna have to keep you here if you're still mad.", "Bye girls!", yawned Red. He then leaves the basement for bed.

—

July 17 20XX - 7:10

Red woke up and went to the kitchen to cook up waffles, after breakfast Red cooks up pancakes for Penny and Ashley then went outside to check out the Diamond City Mall.

When he goes inside he heads for the StarBucks section for some coffee before he could start the day. "_I never knew we had these stores now ever since Warioware Inc went to visit New York_.", thought Red. "Hello sir, welcome to- RED!?", yelled the cashier. "Hang on, you know me?", asked Red. '"Uh Yea, don't you remember me? Mona?", said Mona. "Wow first you got the ice cream job, the Warioware job then the Mona Pizza job and now Starbucks!", said Red. After talking with Mona, Red leaves Starbucks and goes for the arcade.

When he arrived at the arcade, he noticed there were now SEGA arcade games and one particular person playing Sonic the Hedgehog. He looked like a skeleton with green eyes with a grey sweatshirt, 3 white lined black pants and had a pair of Warioware shoes on. "DAMN IT", the skeleton guy said, he was on Green Hill zone level 2 and was about to win. "HA, SEGA FREAK", another guy said. "Shut it, SEGA does what Nintendon't", replies the skeleton guy who then left the arcade. Red then tries out the Sonic game and manages to beat 5 levels, "This games easy", said Red.

—

Back in Warioware Inc, Wario was still mad Ashley hadn't came to work while Doctor Crygor was scared Penny didn't come in. "Okay doctor don't panic, maybe she was sick for a few days", said Jimmy T calming Dr. Crygor down. "But she usually is sick for one day, this might be a problem. Like what if she has cancer, what if she is kidnapped, what if she got turned into a robot slave-" Jimmy interrupts Crygor. "Woah calm down, I bet she's alright" said Jimmy. "Well if you say so, but I'm still worried!", replied Dr. Crygor as he finishes his 4th mini game.

—

July 17 20XX - 1:10 AM

It was a long day for Red because of the traffic he had. However it seemed like it was the best day ever, all of a sudden he heard orgasms and Red turned blue and rushed over to the basement. When he went inside, Red was so surprised to see Penny licking Ashley's pussy. Then Penny looked at Red as if she were a zombie and Red went out of the basement. "_W-Why? why would she do that to Ashley, Ashley wouldn't normally accept this!_", thought Red as he now has to bleach his eyes before going to bed.


End file.
